Vienna
by Roxxxygurl13
Summary: "Maybe, I'm too ambitious. That's why I never had friends before. They thought I was crazy for just knowing that I'll be on Broadway one day. I don't need friends, I guess." Rachel is struggling. Puck has something to say. One-shot.


(A.N.-So, I have no idea where this came from, but it takes place pretty much during "Night of Neglect". Enjoy (: haha)

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry felt completely alone. She no longer had Finn, her fathers were almost always away, and now that Mercedes was on her diva-power-trip she didn't want to talk to Rachel other than asking her for a clean puppy and a bowl of green Skittles.<p>

It was a pathetic feeling and Rachel honestly had no idea what to do. She considered calling Kurt, but she was still kind of upset that Blaine had chosen Kurt over her. She rolled her eyes and wracked her brain for someone who could help her. Santana and Quinn were definitely out of the question. She scoffed at the idea of trying to engage in an intelligent, meaningful conversation with either of the two girls.

Sam wasn't an option either, since they had only spoken a grand total of about six words to one another since he joined Glee club. She and Brittany hadn't really been friends since the whole fashion statement debacle, so she quickly decided against calling the blonde. Pacing back and forth in her immaculately clean bedroom, Rachel heard a knock at her front door downstairs.

Rachel dropped her cell phone on her bedspread, and headed down to answer the door. Pulling the handle on her door, she braced herself for someone such as Jacob Ben-Israel to be on her front step. To her surprise, a very impatient Noah Puckerman stood in front of her.

"Uh, hello Noah!" Rachel greeted as a smile made its way to her face. Puck smirked as he put his hand on the doorframe and leaned all his weight against it.

"Hey, Berry. Looking good," he replied, winking. Rachel rolled her eyes at the teen delinquent and stepped aside.

"Would you like to come in, Noah?" Puck smiled and pushed himself up off the doorframe. He stepped into her house and looked around.

"Where is Dad squared?" he asked. Rachel chuckled at his joke and shrugged her shoulders.

"They both went on a business trip." Puck turned back to the petite brunette, shocked that her dad and daddy's jobs required them both to leave their only daughter home alone for such a long time.

"Why are you here all by yourself?" he asked softly. Rachel's bright smile faltered but she didn't hide it fast enough for Puck not to notice it.

"What's wrong, Berry?" Rachel lowered her eyes to the floor but didn't say anything.

"Rachel?" She looked up slowly. Puck had unconsciously moved closer to Rachel and the two teens found themselves staring into each other's eyes. Puck's irises were so close that, she could see the gold flecks and dark emerald ribbons woven all throughout them. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she turned her head towards the front door and took a few steps away.

"So, uh… Why are you here, Noah? Not that your surprise visit isn't a pleasant, though unexpected surprise! Mind you, I was not expecting any visitors considering-" Rachel cut off suddenly and tried to make it seem as if she had run out of things to say in her mindless rant, but Puck wasn't convinced in the least.

"Considering…? Considering what?" Rachel bit down on her bottom lip. She stepped towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door.

"Would you like something to drink, Noah?" she called behind her. She jumped a little when she saw that Puck was right behind her. He closed the fridge door and shook his head. Rachel smiled softly and took a few quick strides to the cabinet.

"Is there anything you would like to eat? We have a lot of snacks, and they aren't even vegetarian!" She opened the cabinet and turned around to glance at Puck, but he was right behind her. Encircling her small wrist in his rough, calloused fingers he pulled it away from the cabinet and tangled his fingers with hers.

"Considering what, Rachel?" Rachel locked his eyes with hers. He never called her Rachel, unless it was really important. She sighed softly as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I was not expecting any visitors, considering… considering I have no friends. I feel so stupid for being rejected by Blaine. Of course he wouldn't like me. I turned him gay! And Kurt! He's no better, he stole Blaine away!" Puck's grip on her wrist tightened a little at the mention of Blaine.

"Of course, I shouldn't have been under the influence of alcohol when I kissed him, but I've always been told I'm a great kisser, and I was under the impression that he must have liked it if he was kissing me back! I'm a good kisser, right Noah?" A small tear trickled down her face. Puck laughed lightly and reached his thumb up to wipe the tear away.

"The best, babe." She smiled and giggled at his answer.

"Was I really the best, or are you just trying to make me feel better?" He smiled at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly? Out of all the girls I've kissed, and believe me, there have been tons, you were the only one who ever bit my lip." Rachel blushed and looked down.

Puck gently gripped her chin and pulled her face to his, smiling. "It was hot, my little Jewish-American-Princess." He winked and the rosy blush on her cheeks flamed a deep scarlet. She laughed and bit her lip again.

"Don't keep doing that, or I might have to kiss you again." She pressed her lips together and looked at him though her dark fringe of lashes. He resisted the urge to attack her lips with his and took a deep breath. "What else? What else is wrong? I know it's not just because Blaine decided he was gay after kissing you which, if I might add something, he was stupid as hell to let you get away. Even if you don't have the uh, parts, he likes. If you know what I'm getting at…" Rachel laughed and smacked his upper arm before she lowered her eyes to the floor again.

"Mercedes doesn't like me anymore because of her diva-power-trip, Santana and Quinn are still being terrible to me, despite my many attempts to appease the tension between us, I've hardly even spoken to Sam, Finn and I are beyond done, and I'm sick of always being alone. My dads are never home and I just, I can't, I don't know," she drew in a deep breath as she ended her rant.

"Maybe, I'm too ambitious. That's why I never had friends before. They thought I was crazy for just _knowing_ that I'll be on Broadway one day. One day soon. I'll be there and no one is going to stop me. I don't need friends, I guess. I'll make it big and then they will want to be my friend." Puck gaped at her.

"You really think that you have no friends?" Rachel shrugged. He scoffed and pulled his hand away from hers.

"I thought we were friends, but I guess not. I mean, after the whole Barbra-vention, and the party, and hell, even after we dated for a week, but I was mistaken I guess." He rolled his eyes and headed towards the door.

"We _are _friends! I just, I thought that since you were with Lauren that you wouldn't havetime for me. I don't know," she mumbled the last part softly.

Puck opened the door and turned back towards her with a strange look in his eye.

"I will always have time for you, Rachel," he whispered before closing the door and heading out to his truck. Rachel stood frozen in the living room as she listened to him drive away. An immense realization hit her and she buried her face in her hands. She had feelings for Puck.

* * *

><p>The next day, in Glee Club, Rachel was the first one to arrive. Ten minutes passed and Puck still wasn't there. She began to reach for her phone when the door opened and a conflicted-looking Noah Puckerman sauntered in with a guitar slung over his back.<p>

"Mr. Schue?" All eyes zoned in on the mohawked boy.

"Yeah, Puck?" Mr. Schue replied, fascinated.

"Can I uh, perform something?" he asked awkwardly, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. Mr. Schue, taken aback, nodded and motioned towards the middle of the room.

Puck, with Rachel's confused eyes boring a hole into his skull, swung his guitar to the front and turned to talk to the band for a few seconds. The members of the club all whispered amongst themselves and Rachel could only furrow her eyebrows and stare at the teen.

"Uh, so I was listening to this song and, well, you all know how I like Jewish artists and all… Billy Joel is pretty cool, you know, and this just worked for someone in here. So, yeah…" Rachel was only acutely aware of the whole room turning their attention towards her. She was too busy making eye contact with Noah Puckerman.

Fingerpicking and the opening chords rang through the silent room and Rachel could feel her heart swelling.

_Slow down you crazy child  
>You're so ambitious for a juvenile<br>But then if you're so smart tell me why  
>Are you still so afraid?<em>

Puck maintained eye contact with Rachel as he finished the first verse.

_Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
>You better cool it off before you burn it out<br>You got so much to do and only  
>So many hours in a day<em>

But you know that when the truth is told  
>That you can get what you want<br>Or you can just get old  
>You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through<br>When will you realize...Vienna waits for you

Rachel smiled as she realized the meaning of the song. She was ambitious but, he wasn't going anywhere. She was going to make it to New York and onto Broadway, but that was certain and she didn't have to worry so much. He would wait for her. And, she realized, she would wait for him. Anytime.

Slow down you're doing fine  
>You can't be everything you want to be<br>Before your time  
>Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight (tonight)<br>Too bad but it's the life you lead  
>You're so ahead of yourself<br>That you forgot what you need  
>Though you can see when you're wrong<br>You know you can't always see when you're right (you're right)

You got your passion you got your pride  
>But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?<br>Dream on but don't imagine they'll all come true  
>When will you realize<br>Vienna waits for you

He smiled at her and, by this time, the whole club had joined in and was singing to Rachel.

Slow down you crazy child  
>Take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while<br>It's alright you can afford to lose a day or two  
>When will you realize...<br>Vienna waits for you.

And you know that when the truth is told  
>That you can get what you want<br>Or you can just get old  
>You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through<p>

Why don't you realize...Vienna waits for you  
>When will you realize...Vienna waits for you<p>

As Puck finished the final chord, the whole room burst into applause. Rachel jumped out of her seat like it was on fire and launched herself at Puck. Her arms snaked themselves around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. She smiled up at him and blushed.

"Does that mean what I hope it means?" she mumbled shyly. He raised an eyebrow.

"If you hope that it means 'you're freaking crazy and insane, but I want to be with you for as long as you'll take me', then yeah. It does," he smiled at her as she bit her lip.

"For the love of Rabbi Goldberg, can I kiss you now, Rachel?" He got no response; just a small brunette attacking him with her very talented lips.

Behind them, the Glee Club cheered loudly. Rachel smiled into the kiss as she realized she could make friends. It would just take time.

"Hey, Noah?" She pulled away and looked at him. He smiled.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Why did you come to my house in the first place?" He laughed before answering.

"To replace all your booze! But then we got in a kinda fight and I realized I wanted you, and not in the normal have sex kind of way. I actually wanted to be with you. Like, all all the time. So I kinda, sorta drank most of it..." he trailed off and Rachel smacked his arm.

"Noah! You're terrible!" They both laughed.

"Hey, at least I don't go kissing gay guys when I'm drunk!" he teased her.

She laughed loudly: "We'll be thankful for that one..."

He laughed and brushed his calloused thumb across her cheekbone.

"I only have eyes for you, Rachel."

* * *

><p>(A.N.-PleasepleasePLEASE review (: <p>


End file.
